The cabdriver
by Satyana
Summary: Alec tried to make a new start in New York by driving a cab. At one night, a glittery and shiny client named Magnus Bane requested Alec's service, because he needed a ride. What will happen during their journey? Which dark secrets will be released? / slightly AU / M-rated because of later lemon and violence topics /
1. Chapter 1

**The cabdriver**

**Alec tried to make a new start in New York by driving a taxi. At one night, a glittery and shiny client named Magnus Bane requested Alecs service, because he needed a ride through half of the States. What will happen during their journey?**

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me again **

**First I want to say thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and PMs so far. You are the best! I will update the other stories soon, promise, but this story was written because of a special reason and therefore I had to post it first ^^ So here it is, my newest multi-chapter story. Hope you like it and if you do, please leave a review, because you know that always makes me happy **

**It's M-rated for later lemon =^.^=**

**Notes: TMI is not mine, Malec is not mine and my english mistakes? Well they actual are :/**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Alec was very satisfied so far with his night shift and therefore he granted himself his usual small break at his favorite local diner. Bright smiling he sat at his normal seat and watched big raindrops flowting down the huge window next to him.

Rainy nights always meant lots of customers, because bad weather seemed to freak most people out, as if they thought, they were all out of sugar and would instantly melt down by one single raindrop. But why should he complain about that, because it's as simple as it sounds - their stupitidy paid his bills by driving them safety and more important in a dry way home. And the more the better. He desperately needed the money, his rent won't be paid by love and air. Well by love perhaps but that was definitely not an option for him...

The diner wasn't very cosy, but nevertheless, Alec liked the shabby spot. Not because of the fact that the place offered fantastic coffee or tasty food – well actually both were pretty disgusting- but the diner had its own charm. The reason he favoured this place was because of the fact, that it was a bit of the road and therefore rarely visited by drivethrough people and that meant a lesser chance to get recognize by any stranger who could coincidentally bump into him.

So here he was, at his personaly safety haven, while catching up some warmth in his break at 2:30 am between his long and exhausting ten hours-shift and drinking some nasty coffee – with no sugar, no milk, just as pitchblack as the night outside, because in Alecs opinion, coffee should taste like coffee and not as if a cow had jerked of in it or a candybar hat vomitted into it. Well actually this one didn't taste any better - this was water coloured with black paint, but that was a different matter and he didn't mind as long as he was left alone at his usual corner and the caffeine in this so called coffee kicked his tiredness away.

And normally he was kept alone. Since the last 4 month while he was doing this job and keeping up his visits at this special diner at the exact same time every night, there were only two situations he remembered, in which someone really recognized him and tried to talk or ask questions about him and his previous awful relationship, but that was ok. He could handle the few people by barking back at them that they should piss of because he was done with_ him_ and his whole Hollywood bullshit and that he won't talk about that time.

Alec wondered why his costumers never recognize his face, but in the end he was very relieved about that. Perhaps it was because his clients were mostly drunk or perhaps they didn't give a shit about the driver as long as he did his job proper. But again Alec didn't complain, because he needed this job badly. It was his only chance for a new start in New York again so far. Well Izzy and Jace, his siblings and only family he really cared for, had supported him as best as they both could during the first time of his returning from Los Angeles back to New York, but Alec was never a man who could stand the thought that he needed help, therefore he managed to be on his own feed as fast as he could.

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of Sarah, the mid-aged waitress of the diner, asking Alec, if he wanted some more coffee. He nodded and she started to pour some steamy hot black water into his mug, leaving him instantly the next second, she'd finished her work, giving him the personal room he always needed, because she knew his story. Six weeks ago, in a weak moment of himself, he told her the whole mess and she respected his private space and never asked him again about that and for this, he loved that small old lady just a little bit more.

His gaze followed her movements while she went back behind the counter. The room looked like a total cliché, as if its origin was a 50's movie. And maybe Sarah was already serving at this diner in that century in the same soft pink waitress suit she wore today. She took her usual seat next to the bar and waited for her next client who wanted the first breakfast of this new day. Above her, a huge clock told Alec that his break time was already up and he had to get back to his cab, because his boss didn't accept someone who isn't due on time. It's important for this business to be punctual. If you didn't get a costumer on time to for example his flight, he perhaps could lose a lot and you didn't want that kind of trouble you would get for that...

Therefore he packed his few personal things together, grabbed the newspaper under his arm, took the car key and stood up. He left a five dollar note at the table, smiled at the waitress and went to the exit. As he opened the door, the freezing november wind smashed against his face. It was really a terrible weather outside and he packed himself deeply into his warm jacket trying to keep the cozy feeling of the diner around him. Under his black umbrella he rushed over the empty parking-lot towards his car and immediately entered it when he'd arrived. Inside, his first action was turning on the heat to maximum, because otherwise he would have freeze to death in this damn car and he instantly started to miss the warmth of the building behind him. While his body still was shanking like leaf to get a minimum of heat back, he fastened the seatbelt and switched on the radio.

"Hey Alec, you have a perfect timing as usual", a cracking voice was heard from the device, cutting through the silent of the car.

"Uhm, hi Mike… So tell me… what do you have for me?" Alec was desperately waiting for his next client. Time is money they say and it was true.

"A man in front of the club called Pandemonium wants a ride. But he didn't tell me his destination, so don't be mad if it's only two blocks or whatever."

"Well, hope not… Give me 10 minutes."

"Fine. Have a nice ride." The voice died out.

Alec always hated the idea driving to a complete stranger without the information of their target location. There were a lot of strange people out there and he hadn't the urge to meet one of them soon. But it was his job and therefore he gave it a try. Of course Mike always gave him the choice to decline a customer, if his guts would tell him otherwise. But at least he could look at the man and decide then, what to do. The Pandemonium was a huge club, so in front of it, he would be safe. By that Alec started the engine, turned on the lights and drove over the parking-lot towards the road which was directly leading him to Brooklyn

In the end he made it in eight minutes and proudly parked his car directly in front of the club. It was a place, Alec wouldn't normally go to. Not because of the fact, that the club was dedicated to gothic and dark rave music, actually he liked that stuff and he didn't mind people getting dressed like they directly came out of a fairy myth, but because of the fact, that there are just too many people around. Crowds always scared the hell out of him, so he tried to avoid them.

He climbed out of the car, opened his umbrella, so he could lead his client dryly towards the car, and looked up to the entry of the club. There was a long waiting line in front with lots of people wearing different coloured costumes with lots of leather, buckles, metal and spikes. Every single one a piece of art by themselves.

Alec got immediately curious how his costumer would look like. Did he prefer that look as well? He let his eyes scan the area for the person but he couldn't see someone waiting under the huge sort of ceiling, the club had hand up above the street because of the endless rain. It was always hard to find a person in a crowd without knowing his face.

Perhaps the man was waiting in the warmth of the inside of the club, because he thought that the cab wouldn't be on time thanks to the weather. Yes, that would be it and therefore Alec started to walk towards the entry to ask the bouncer for a waiting man, but in the next moment there was no need for that anymore, because at the same time, a tall Asian man with a small velvet red coloured trolley left the club and as he saw the cab, instantly moved toward Alec.

It was kind of strange to watch the man. He seemed as if he didn't give a damn about the rain or the weather. Didn't had an umbrella or a jacket and his cloth appeared to be very thin, extremely body fitted and shone in bright coloured. He was a blinking light in front of the black wearing gothic crowd. But through all of that he had a huge amount of grace. Alec wanted to come towards his way so that he didn't get wet, but the man just shook his head and kept his slow pace towards the taxi. As he came nearer Alec could detected that the stranger wore make-up – lots of it – and he got his black hair up in spikes with lots of glitter and were there rainbow coloured streaks in his hair? Somehow he seemed like an alien between the blackness of the other bodies. He watched every motion of him and it reminded Alec of an elegant cat movement. That thought suited his eyes, because he wore cat-eye-contacts as Alec could identify. And they had a deep yellow-green colour.

Ok, Alec didn't know why, but the man fascinated him right from the start and somehow he couldn't think of the fact that he could harm a single fly. So he definitely wanted to give him a ride.

He greeted him friendly, opened the backdoor and let the man enter the car. Alec closed the door, tucked the trolley in the trunk away and got into the frontseat.

He turned his body around so he could directly look at the man. Oh dear, he never had that before, the deep urge to check out a man like that, but the man in front of him definitely had that power. What was it, what this man had? Alec reminded himself to stay focused. Work – he should work not glare, he's not at a bar.

"So, uhm…. Where should I drive you?"

"Denver"

"Denver? As in… Pernnsylvania?"

"Denver, Colorado." he didn't just look handsome, his voice was as sweet as his look. Wait what was he thinking? He really got distracted.

"Color…. What?!" Alecs voice got an octave higher. What was the man talking about?

"…ado to finish you word. And yes."

"Uhm, that's… I don't know…. About 25 hours of sheer driving…"

"So?"

"So? Are you kidding me? It's a minimum two day ride – one way - and without traffic jam or other stuff like that."

"What's your point?"

"My point is _never heard of a plane_?"

"Well thank you, darling, I'm actually not from the Middle Age… planes just are not an option. So would you now be kind enough and start your engine? We have a long drive ahead."

"And now the funny camera came along and everybody is laughing, right?"

"Well, ok, look here is the deal. I will be paying for everything on the ride for both of us and of course your back drive as well. Will that help you to get driving now?" And by that he just closed his eyes as if he knew otherwise Alec would keep on prying. For him, the conversation was finished, simple as that.

Alec blinked twice in confusion. What the hell was wrong with that man? He's extremely beautiful but in the same amount he's definitely nuts in his brain as well? For a small amount of time, he still considered if this was a joke or not. But in the end he again decided to give it a try. That man had definitely some aura and he wanted to get behind that halo. And well, he had two days left for that to get behind the mask. And besides, if this was true and he didn't make a huge fool out of himself, he could make a lot of money through this. Yep, Alec could only win out of this. So why not? And if he would be the fool, well, he would have a story to tell towards his siblings.

So the decision was set and by that, he fastened his seatbelt, turned on the engine and the lights and headed towards the highway, but this time the direction was out of Brooklyn.

* * *

**So guys, that's it so far. What do you think? Please let me now :-)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Crashing Down

The cabdriver – Chapter 2 - Crashing down

* * *

**Greetings to all of you. **

**Hope you had a good time so far. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but my life got a little rough lately. **

**But today I had time and thought why not updating ^^**

**Hope you like the way this chapter went. ****If so, please leave me a review and if not, leave also a review so I can get better. Productive criticism is always welcomed as well :-)**

**Disclaimer: Always the usual, I don't own "TMI" and I don't own "The Mousetrap" (the small rhyme at the end of the chapter is from this play by Agatha Christie).**

* * *

Magnus POV

By all the dimensions why did these stupid humans always have such a hard time obeying my wishes? I really thought I had made my point very clear to this scumbag Mike by telling him I wanted an old cabdriver for my journey. Somebody used by life or somebody who wouldn't be missed if something went wrong during the ride, but apparently Mike would never listen to me or he just didn't get a fuck.

Whatever the reason was, the result was that I was screwed, well, actually this man in front of the car was screwed, because he would be the innocent victim who sits with me in this fucked-up-boat and now I had to think about a way to ease this crap situation. I definitely didn't want to be the cause of his cruel death. It would be such a waste of beauty.

But the problem was that I didn't know how much time I had left to think about a proper solution. How much time did I really have before my past would sneak up on me from behind?

Did she already sense that I wasn't at my chamber anymore? Did she already know that my chains were empty and I was missing? Freed by her loyal pet? The last favor Ragnor did for me before he would have tried to kill his master. And did he have success in his planned job or was he already another bloody trophy on her wall by now?

At least Ragnor promised me to give me fifteen minutes before he would take his sacred sword and hunt her down in her tomb. Enough time to escape from this place what meant home to me for over a century, enough time to escape from her.

Once she was my greatest love, my soul, my life and I would have done everything for her, no matter what. Torture or kill a person - I would have done it within a blinking of her eyelash, just to praise her holy presents, but that was a long time ago and I was sick of it, sick of my habit, just sick of my job I was born for. So nowadays only spells, potions and chains kept me with her and she had no mercy in letting me go. I begged at her, I really prayed that one day I could breath liberty air, but it seemed as if my powers were just too precious for her and her domination plans to let that happen.

So the second Ragnor freed me from my prison I portaled myself to a well-visited club where I could hide in the overlay of human scents making it difficult for her to trace me down. And it would be the last time I would have used my powers, making it hard for her to sense my location or my escaping route by reading my unique magical aura. Afterwards I would call Mike for a ride towards the habor where I would buy a ticket to Europe. I had old friends there who would help me to hide and to recover my powers till they would be strong enough to finally end her cruel presents on earth by killing her, by stabbing a plug into her not beating heart.

It would be my last job on earth – killing Camille Belcourt.

Well that _was_ the plan I had but this human named Mike just had to fuck it up by sending this handsome man to me. He really was perfect in all his ways. He had amazing deep blue eyes in which I wanted to drown forever and I would never have the urge to come back towards the surface again and his raven black hair – some streaks were longer and were falling into his gorgeous face. His look gave me a hard time to think straight because black and blue were throughout my eight hundred year old life always my favorite combination.

Damn Mike, I hoped he will rot in hell for this because the first second I saw this young man standing in front of his cab my plan was turned upside down and my mouth spoke his own worlds and gave a destination I hadn't wanted to go to.

Denver – What was I thinking? It wasn't a really bad choice but neither was it the best. At least it was an option to spend some more time with this human in front of me and hopefully Will and Tessa would help me there with everything, if they still were alive, because I hadn't heard from them since the eighties.

I always had an egoistic way of choosing my path below…

At least I was satisfied by knowing no one was waiting at home for him, so I didn't have the need to get remorse. Blurred pictures of him breaking up a few months ago occurred in front of my eyes every time I tried to read his lightly shining halo around his breast.

But it annoyed me beyond words that I couldn't risk reading more of him. Who was he breaking up? Why did he do it? Was it worth the pain? But in the end I wouldn't find out because I just couldn't use my magic or else the bitch would easily have the chance to find me, find _us_. And that would be very bloody, at least for him…

And that was no option for me.

Back then I was a monster myself. Had killed way to many humans or even demons, I really didn't care who I murdered. But with this man it was different, I somehow already cared for him. He had an aura which addicted me like a junky on drugs.

I always had a caring part within me for the heart broken ones of the human race. All the time when I was with Camille I had that small voice on my shoulder which kept saying that it was wrong what we were doing.

The vengeance business was well paid and we had more jobs than time but still there was the question for me if it was right to rip somebody's skin away just because the man chose to stay with his wife and kids and that he had not given in the option to cheat with his secretary. But nevertheless we did it because we were paid by that furious little secretary who was blind from jealous.

It was business and it paid our rent. But it was no passion for me. I never wanted to be like that, but what could you do against you genes?

You couldn't do a thing if you were pure demon. But I was different, always have been.

All these self-doubts throughout my life because of my half human side with all the feelings like responsibility, pity, justice, compassion and _love_.

In the end the _main_ reason why I run away from her in the first place was because I had a soul within me. A soul which kept torturing me for the many sins I had done with her at my side in the past.

For every homicide I have committed, I had to manage with an aching scar on my burning soul.

And I was sick of the pain, I couldn't do it anymore. Deep down I was a good guy, at least that's what I kept saying to myself, this and the fact that I was raised by a loving human mother. She always told me that because I had fifty percent evil within me didn't make me automatically one hundred percent evil myself. I could fight that other side of me, the fathers side, and I would start today. For her, for me and for my salvation.

I just had to think properly how I could do that and by that the minutes flew by so we drove the first half an hour through the pouring rain in complete silence and since the first sign which showed us that we were now crossing the border between New York and New Jersey, I kept starting to get more nervous. I really had the urge to start a conversation to distract me from my inner fear of the future and I opened my eyes to look at him. And of course I wanted to know more of me. It was a strange feeling – the need of talking to somebody to know what the other person was thinking, without having the power to read minds easily. It was somehow bothering me. How could the people live that way for _years_?

As I slowly opened my eyes I had to blink in a wild pace and had to protect them by a hand above them because my eyes needed time to adjust. When did he turn on the inner cab light? And why was this light hurting my feline that much? Normally I wasn't that light sensitive.

But the pain was definitely worth the sight, because as I managed to adapt on the lighting conditions I was directly looking into a pair a bright blue eyes. He was apologizing smiling from the man in front.

"I'm so sorry! I had totally forgotten that the light was still on. I needed it because I turned the navigation system on." He deeply blushed.

"It's okay." I tried to ease his nervous feeling I could sense.

"No really, I hadn't seen that you wore contact lenses when we met and it must be very unpleasant to look into light with them."

What?! Oh, right, well actually I _wasn't_ wearing contact lenses like I normally would have to fit in this world, that was the problem.

"Oh, this… yeah, well… really, everything is fine." I assured him and it seemed as if it worked. He looked more confident.

"So, uhm… as I presume that we will… spend a lot of time together… it's perhaps easier to exchange names…so, uhm… I´m Alec." He smiled at me in a very unsecure way.

"As in Alexander?" I raised an asking eyebrow.

"As in_ just_ _Alec_." He immediately answered in deep annoyance. Oh nice, seemed that I had hit a wasps' nest, I smiled lightly inside.

"So _Alexander_," I slowly purred his name out "pleasure to meet you." He rolled his eyes. Humans were always so predictable…

"Really, it's just _Alec_." His eyes were begging at me and I somehow had the deep urge to just hug him and calm him down.

"Okay, I will consider the option, Alec….xander." I hoarsely laughed at him and got a bright smile back at him, a sincere smile, a smile I never wanted to miss again…

By all gods out there how could I play with his life like that? He seemed to be such an honest man and I will clearly be his downfall when I stayed with him any minute longer.

She could be everywhere by now and I couldn't risk that she find me with a defenseless human. It was _my_ fight and I had to do it by my one without risking someones life.

He was so innocent and I had to protect him by letting him go. I should tell him he could drive me to the next car rent station and afterwards he should drive back home and totally forget about this evening and about _me_. It would be better for both of us.

Just five or ten minutes more with him, for more I`m not asking… Because something was up with this _Alec_. He was somehow different, he had an appearance I couldn't spot what made me suspect about it, but this fact got my instant interest, my curiosity was activated and in finding-out-mode.

So I stayed quiet for some time and instead I looked out of the window at the world outside which by now slowly swam away by the immense masses of liquid falling down from heaven and my nasty feeling kept hanging like a Damocles sword over my head and my intuition was poorly right as usual.

Because second by second the rain kept getting stronger and stronger and in the meantime his gaze through the windshield was very blurry so I guessed he could barely see the street in front of him anymore. As a result he had to slow his pace down once again. I could tell that he had a hard time to focus on his safety driving.

The miles went by and the weather turned into a real mess by now with a very strong wind which was added to the rain. Leaves and small limbs were dancing in the storm in front of us and made it very hard for my driver to keep on driving because once in a while the wind blew them onto his windshield and denied his carful look on the street which made him stiffen up.

Something was up, that was for sure, but at that moment I still couldn't identify what it was. Just my inner feeling had set me on alert and then the perception hit me hard in my face.

The road in front of us was empty, almost extincted.

Where were the cars gone? Moments before we were driving on a busy travelled highway, but now everyone besides our cab were gone as if the wind had blown them all away. No lights, no car noises, just Alec, me and a stormy night outside.

_What was happening here?_ I thought while my body automatically moved into alarm mood and my stress level grew beyond healthy. My heart started to race faster than the beat of Alecs engine and blood were rushing through my veins in such a fast speed I could hear the beating of base drums in my ears. I was sitting bolt upright in my seat and looked towards him.

I could see that he had a hard time on driving straight forward because the wind increased his speed and kept blowing from the left side trying to drift him off the street.

And then a loud scream from Alec cut through the silent of the cab as the first black bird crashed onto his windshield. The bird had broken his neck by the hit and fell to the ground. A moment later the second bird hit the side of the cab and the third one flew directly into the roof, leaving a huge bulge in the metal.

"What the…" I started to curse but I didn´t have the time to finish my sentence because the street in front of us was suddenly blocked by a huge deer. Its fur was on fire as if it was burning, but the flames hadn't the normal color. They were green and blue and it seemed as if the deer wasn't in pain, no, quit the opposite. The deer was furiously running in the direction of which we were coming and I had only a few seconds left to react.

I touched with a strong embrace his shoulder and instantly melted with his mind so I had the chance to take control over him and pulled the wheel hard to the right. His cab immediately responded but poorly it already was too late. Alec only had the chance to lift his hand in defense above his head when we loudly crashed into the animal on the street.

From the hard impact the cars got off the road, sidesliped towards the dike, fell two meters on the ground and landed on its rooftop. Through the accident Alecs had hit his head on the wheel and therefore his vision went seconds later black.

* * *

Shit, shit shit... I cursed while I was hanging upside down in my seat, only held by my belt in the normal place. Could the night get any worser?

I closed my eyes and blue orbs began to sprawl from my hands towards Alec and in the second,the first bubble stroke his cheek, first he began to glow lightly and then he faded away, just to appear outside of the car in the next moment. I immediately did the same with me and landed directly next his limb body. He still was unconscious and a small bloodstream was running from his forehead down his face meeting rain drops at half of their way.

I looked towards the cloud dull heaven, whispered some Latin spells and after some more moments my work was seen as the rain stopped.

Carefully I caressed Alecs wound and again small blue lightning escaped from my fingertips and let the broken area glow in a faint light till the wound was fully closed again. Only a small scar revealed the accident which happened only minutes ago.

Softy I stroke over his high cheekbones and along his closed eyes with his long dark lashes. He remembered me of a person in an old common tale of the humans, what was her name… like Snow White in her coffin poisoned with a red apple. Humans were always as fracturable as an eggshell, one small crack and they let their last breath fly away…. Leaving their family in deep grief alone…

Family…. A word I barely knew….

And now I had the responsibility to bring this man to his family back. It was the least I could do and therefore I knelt lower besides his body and tried to shake him awake.

"Alexander, wake up. Please, we have to move." I softy clapped a hand on his face and I could see that he tried to open his eyes but somehow the ringing pain in his head prevented his afford. Instead he let a moan escape his throat.

"Good boy, now open your eyes. We have to try if you can manage to stand up." I demanded but yet again no one would obey as if I hadn't got an authority.

As if he had come to senses and everything came crashing down on him like pictures of the accident or the alien burning deer, his eyes popped open and he tried to lift his upper body up.

"Hey, easy, you had a concussion, so please take it easy." I was only inches away from his face and he looked directly into my eyes. They were looking in concern towards me and I already knew I had made a mistake. My damn speaking….

Alec waved his gaze to his right and looked at the scrap metal his cab now was, well or what was left of his cab and I gave him the few moments. It must have been hard for him I guessed.

I literally could see his brain working and while he did, he let a hand wash over his face. His hands were dry and he looked up. He instantly realized that the weather had cleared up and the moon was bright shining now, letting Alec see the whole scene in front of him. Smart guy this Alec, I thought to myself.

And then he remembered my wrong words… Damn…

"_Had_ a concussion? As in _past_?" I immediately tensed up and closed my eyes as to mentally hit myself for this imprudence and as I opened my eyes again I carefully chose my next words. "We have to get away quickly." Simple but the truth… I couldn't tell him what had happened, he already knew more than it would be good for him. And by that I stood up and gave him a helping hand to get up. Gratefully Alec took it without a doubt and I could easily lift him up.

"How did we made it out of this wrack with no scratches?" he glared at me and this time I just knew he wouldn't let me go without an honest answer.

"We didn't." From his shocked face I could tell that he really did believe me.

"So we are… what?... Dead?"

"What?!" I openly mouthed like a huge koi. What is it with this man in front of me? How could somebody that easily accept death?

"Of course not…we just escaped…" I assured him.

"With an headache which I know doesn't have anymore." He raised an eyebrow with suspicion. Was that the only thing what was strange for him?

"Yes?" Keeping on small honest answer perhaps did work on him I tried to lie to myself.

"And how did you heal me that quick" Alec furrowed his brows as if he needed answer, fast.

"No time to explain. As I said we need to get away." I automatically turned around and started to walk away but Alec grabbed me by my arms. I wouldn't come away that easily….

"Wait there, you know I am a _little_ confused by now. I won't get anywhere before I had some answers." He literally spit the words out.

"Look, you can stay here and get killed or you can come with me and have a chance to save your life. It's up to you honey, I don't mind both ways." Which was the first real lie towards him. I already mind, I already cared and I wouldn't let him stay here so that fate could sneak upon him and he looked at me in pure fear, as if he really believed me that I would just walk away and it broke my heart. I wanted to hug this man and soothed him, showing him that I would never be that cruel to him, showing him that I am no his safety haven. But all my thinking in my head didn't work in calming Alec down. Not one bit.

"Give me at least a name or should I call you stranger?" Right, I hadn't introduced myself in a proper way.

"Magnus will be just fine and now move your sweet little butt or elsewise the deer will find us." And I knew what that burning thing was. It was a helping device of Camille and she now knew where I was because I wasn't as undercover as I had wished. So we really had to move. Camille would be here within minutes and then the running would start or the dying and that was clearly no option for me therefore I started to walk into the wood in front of us, giving Alec the hint to follow me quick.

* * *

As we made our way through the forest slowly dawn began to rise. The first sunrays awoken the wood around us and we could hear birds singing their first morning song but what would be called a romantic atmosphere freaked me out and left me with deep concern because the birds weren't actually singing, they were screaming in pure fear, screaming premonitions towards their fellowship because evil crawls underneath them.

As another high chirping sound was heard from deep within the forest, I immediately stood still letting Alec bump into my back. He looked puzzled towards the me and I saw horror speaking on his face. I gave him a sign to duck down and this time, thanks to all goddess Alec directly obeyed. We found a shelter behind a near stump and hold our breaths awaiting the arriving of what was sneaking upon us.

The high sound came nearer and it seemed as if it came from different directions and seconds later we could hear the bird song transformed into clear words spoken by a young girl.

"_Three blind mice, three blind mice._

_See how they run, see how they run._

_They all ran after the farmer's wife,_

_who cut off their tails with a carving knife._

_Did you ever see such a sight in your life__  
__as three blind mice?__"_

The girl repeated the sentences again and again as she walked with lightly steps between the trees. She always had a sense for dramatic entrances, I sighed.

When the voice could be heard as if the girl was standing directly above us, I slowly touched with one blue glowing hand the chest of Alec and we instantly melted with the surface of the wood behind us. It was one of the minor spells and I desperately hoped and prayed that the smell of used powers won't crawl towards her.

We were still holding our breaths and I kept my view towards the scene in front of me. And when I finally saw her, I automatically tighten my grip on Alecs chest as if that could protect him more.

Camille was in her favorite shape – an innocent small girl with blond long hair, dressed in a pale white lace dress. A shape, no one would connect with horror, death, pain and insanity, the perfect trap for destroying all mankind…

She stepped in front of our shelter and let her gaze stray around. When she couldn't see or sense anything, she metamorphosed into an older stage of herself – the real venom what was called Camille – a woman in her mid-thirties with thick long ash blond hair bound in a chaplet which looked like a gloriole around her head. She wore a blood red short dress which made her skin look even paler and her face looked really pretty with the well-down make-up and her adorable high cheekbones and long eyes lashes. But I knew it was just a façade to angle the men who she afterwards punished, behind her beauty laid her pure evilness.

With her night black eyes she scanned again the area, but she hadn't of course found what she was searching for and therefore she went into the direction we were just coming from only some minutes ago.

* * *

We stayed in our melted shelter for a very long time and when the forest was completely silent again and the sun was fully risen on the sky above us, I slowly let my hand fall to my side and we were free again.

As I had expected, within a second Alec moved two steps away from me and looked at me in deep fear.

"Who the hell are you?" Panic spoke out of him and Alec hold a protective arm between him and me, to keep on distance as I tried to come closer to him to calm him down a bit.

"Don't you dare come near me!" He warned me.

"Or what else?" I challenged my counterpart. "You really think I would harm you? I saved your life minutes ago if you hadn't recognize!"

"Answer my question. What are you?" He tried to sound brave and strong but I knew on his inside he was shivering like leaf in a fall storm just like everyone who had seen of what I was capable of.

"_Wha_t I am? Isn`t that a bit harsh?" I sadly smiled, he really had hit me hard with this.

"At the moment I don't know anything." Alec honestly answered.

"Look, Alexander, trust me one more time and I promise I will tell you everything when we are in a safer place. Ok?" And once again I countered towards him a hand. Alec considered his options and finally he took my hand.

"Ok…I…I trust you… for now…so what's your plan?"

"I have no idea…" I honestly admit. "But I will find out." I promised to him and I would hold it, no matter what would happen.

I would safe him and protect him – with my life.

* * *

That's it for now.

Hope you liked it. And don't be mad because this chapter didn't include fluff. It will slowly start with the next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3 - Telling the truth

Chapter 3 - Telling the truth

* * *

**Hello everyone :-)**

**It's me again with an little update. Hope you like it and as usual leave please a review so that I know if you liked it or not. I would really appreciate it =D**

**Thanks a lot for you reviews and PMs so far. You all are amazing =^.^=**

** wingyan1320: I'm really glad you liked it so far. I really hope you like this one, too. And yep, Magnus is our well-known shining and glittery warlock in this story :-) and in chapter 4 you can read about Alec. So if you like an update, tell me ^^**

** Livthereader and Guest: Thanks a lot. That means a lot to me. Really! And sorry that my update took me so long, but my work is a bitch at the moment and therefore I have only little time to write.**

** malecanddestiel: As you wished a glimpse at Alecs past =D Hope you like it**

* * *

Magnus POV

We stood there in complete silence for some time. Both lost in our thoughts, our own little world, pretending that the night never had happened. But sadly reality was different. Cruel and cold and definitely not on our side.

I could see in his eyes that he was afraid. That he didn't know how to handle the last events, that he didn't know how to handle _me_. He never let me out of sight, instead they were focusing me, fixing me as if I was a threat, ready to catch my prey and slaughter it down, the minute it would turn its back on me.

But deep down that wasn't me. I was never a wild animal, living only on its instinct. My heart beats the same way; my soul loves with the same emotions, with the same strength.

So why did he look at me with such a hatred in his blue-sparkling orbs? With such a phobia? Witch such _pain_?

It was killing me inside, his hollowed gaze trailing along my body, his obvious indisposition around me, his disgust.

Since the minute I saw him, all I wanted from him was just a friendly smile, just a soft nod in my direction, just a brief wink. It could have been as small and directly over as if nothing had ever happened, but still I would have recognized it. I would have seen it. I would have memorized it for eternity, so I could keep in living through my private hell.

A gentle touch, just a feathery soft contact.

I wanted him to fondle me, to caress me, to _love_ me.

To make him mine.

The moment I saw him standing next to his cab, my world stopped spinning around and for a second it stood still, letting me see him without anything disturbing me. Just him with all his beauty, with all his breath-taking appearance, with all his mysteries floating behind his ocean blue eyes.

And it feared the hell out of me. What was this? What had universe planned for me? When would I crash down? Because this wasn't normal. Feelings won't just come to you; hit you like a love train. I never believed in love on first side, so this was not _real_. Somebody had to force me doing this, _thinking_ this.

But nevertheless the feeling in my guts was there, rumbling in me, making me nuts.

_He_ made me nuts.

His look, his smell, the simple fact of just standing there. It drove me crazy. It was strange but felt right at the same time.

And I had to stop this immediately. I had to take control over me, needed to think straight again. We were in danger for god's sake. And I wasn't helping right now. Instead I felt like a teenager meeting his big crush for the first time.

"Would you please be kind enough to stop checking me out?" I tried to sound annoyed, trying to get a needed distance between the two of us.

"What?! I`m not check… doing that! By the Angels, that was definitely not what I was doing." He directly fired back at me, rage starting to come to his surface, letting his eyes burn in a darker color shade. But suddenly, within seconds, something changed, _he_ changed. His eyes popped open as if something pulled a trigger to remember something important, something what was missing the whole time, as if a small picture was floating in front of his eyes which he couldn't right allocate but nevertheless recognized. Something felt familiar to him as if it belonged to him like breathing.

It confused him but nevertheless his body relaxed through it and his face slowly changed its color, ending in a deep blush.

Why did I know that he was the deeply blushing kind of guy? Why did I _remember_ that. I saw it clear in front of my eyes and it suited him. His pale skin, white like snow, covered in deep red. It was cute to watch; well _he_ was cute to watch.

He was indeed a very handsome offspring of the human race. With short raven dark hair, some of his hair strands were falling into his face, tickling his nose, so he was forced to wave them away. Afterwards he would rub over his eyes, taking away my look on his beautiful blue eyes framed with thick long eyelashes.

His eyes which had shown brightly, lightening me up the way toward his cab, guiding my walk like they were my light house through the dark night.

Blue eyes – black hair - an astonished combination.

I never had preferences before. It didn't matter for me, the beauty of my partners. I was more into their personal qualities, more into the human being behind the surface. At some point beauty didn't matter anymore. Especially when you will stay young while your partner was aging, was _dying_.

But this here was different. This felt kind of _right_, as if I found the lost key to an ancient lock. As if I had seen it before, admired it before, loved it before. Nothing had ever fitted better than this.

Nothing had ever fitted better to me than him. As if we _match_.

But how could this be?

"So what _were_ you doing then?" I looked directly into his eyes, challenging him to let me know more about him through his reactions or his body language. But there was nothing. His body denied me my wished answer. He was just a blank page. Empty. Just unfilled lines within him.

"Trying to gain some sanity back I guess." He blinked twice and let his gaze trail to his feet, feeling quite uncomfortable by his honesty, not right knowing if this answer would make me mad. His shoulders were weakly hanging down as if he had lost his inner battle.

Where had his open hatred gone? In that moment he looked so vulnerable, like he was made out of thin glass – one small stone against him and he would shatter down and I had a deep urge to just hug him, shielding him from all evil.

"What took it away?" I asked him with played confusion, trying to lighten up the mood by making a little joke. "But to tell you the truth, you did quite well so far." I smiled and walked a step towards him. The closeness made him jump, letting his head fly back and our eyes met, locked for what felt like eternity.

"Who _are_ you?" It was just a whisper, but I heard it as if he had screamed it, loud and clear. He begged at me with his almost bleeding eyes, as if it was his biggest wish to know, as if the answer would give him finally his peace of mind.

And for me it was the moment I always feared the most, which I feared the most since I rescued him out of his destroyed cab.

Telling the truth was never an option. Instead I had to hide, had to hide the real _me_. And all this because of some stupid laws some old dickheads had made ages ago.

It wasn't allowed to tell someone who isn't a Downworlder who you are, let alone _what_ you are. Any contempt against the rules would be punished with death.

"Something bad…" What in universe did he do with me? I had the feeling as if I could tell him anything, as if he deserved nothing but the truth. I wanted to admit everything to him. With him I had the feeling that he would understand it, that he already _knew_ my answer.

"I can't imagine you being evil." His eyes were shining bright with faith and trust in me and it warmed my heart, making me smile.

"Never to _you_ at least…" An invisible force made me walk the last step which separated us and as our bodies finally met, a strange wave of emotions crashed down on me, carrying me away in a swirl of feelings, thoughts and memories, leaving me empty and heart-broken as the last water drops dried out.

My hand automatically went to his cheek, lightly caressing his soft skin above his high cheekbones, trailing down to his pink lips, brushing the bottom lip with my thumbs.

His hands found my hips, pulling me even closer and a warm feeling, almost familiar, floated through my body, letting the blood in my veins rush fast, letting all my nerves tremble in synchronization by the blissful sensation.

My body wanted to lean in, wanted me to brush my lips over his, wanted to capture his soft mouth, feeling his sensitive spot. And just as my willpower died, the realization of the awkward situation came to my mind again.

I coughed hard, trying to break the moment and stepped aside, feeling instantly cold and empty without him, already _missing_ him.

Missing him like I am fully addicted to his touch again, like I was sober for some time and now I had a relapse.

"Sorry…" I hoarsely whispered but I was immediately cut off by one of his finger on my lips. "Don't be… "And his wonderful lips found mine.

Our bodies met again and it was like worlds collide. Electric sparks flew between our heated skins and I literally saw stars behind my eyes.

It was only a short kiss, over within seconds, but nevertheless it rocked my world, leaving it upside down, never had felt such sweetness, such innocence and deepest emotions in my life before. Yet it felt like I was used to it, like it was a part of my life, a part of my existence, a part of _me_.

"It doesn't matter who you were, only who you want to be." He took my hand and entangled them. "And bring us home."

Home… us …. I heard that once a long time ago…But how could I manage to do that? How could I bring us both safe home?

I closed my eyes and concentrated, letting my mind wander around, scanning the area around us.

"Ten minutes ahead of us is another highway." At least it was a plan...

"Well then superman, guide us the way. Perhaps someone will take us to the next motel from there." He giggled to himself but immediately stopped when I swirled around and took him by his shoulders.

"Alec, please…this is serious…. _I'm_ serious…."

He straightened up and tried to lay all his faith in his next words. "I'm not afraid… not with you by my side…"

I closed my eyes and let my head fell down, heavy breathing in and out. "Alec…the woman you saw last night…. she is searching... after _me_."

Through my closed eyes I could sense that I got his focus now. He was awaiting the truth. And I was ready to give it to him.

"Magnus… we have all our dark past… it makes us to the human being we are now. The past forms us, but it doesn`t make us only evil or only good… And now come on... bring us to the motel. Hopefully we can find a phone so I can call my sister. She can help us for sure."

He held his hand towards me and as I opened my eyes again, I was directly looking into his breath-taking eyes.

"You aren't wearing contacts, right?" He asked while he scanned me with his curiosity.

"No…" I quietly answered and wrapped my arms around me, hugging me, giving me the needed comfort.

He breathed in sharply, but instantly relaxed again, smiling at me. "I meant what I said, that I trust you… you won't harm me… I feel it…"

"You aren't terrified?" I asked with deep disbelieve in my voice.

"Oh, believe me, I am screaming in panic inside of me… but nevertheless, deep down… I kind of know that you won't do that... that you would never _hurt_ me."

Could that be possible? That he felt the same strange feelings?

"I mean which harmful and bloodthirsty evil being would wear that much _glitter_, right?"

Again his amazing warm laughing. It let my knees melt down, making my body shiver in joy just by watching it. I was like jelly.

"The people I kill deserve to watch something beautiful when their life ceased away…." It made him giggle even more. "Right then, let us go." And by that I pushed him forward, forcing him to start walking. We really needed to get out of here now. Camille was in fact away, but who knows for how long.

* * *

We found the highway very quickly. Through my cat-eyes I saw him miles ahead and I fasten up our hike. Hopefully the street meant safety and a proper plan to think about.

"And what now?" I looked with huge eyes to Alec.

"Never traveled by hitchhikers?" he asked while he went nearer to the street and waited there for the next car.

"You did this often?" At least he looked like a pro.

"The last time was 4 Month ago…from LA back to New York…." The impression in his eyes went a bit more sadly as he mentioned it.

"Why did you leave?"

"As I said… everyone has its own dark past…"

"Mind to share?"

"On a cup of coffee maybe."

"You're asking me out?" I challenged him, making him blush again as he recalled his words and understood them. The blushing _really_ suited him.

"If I'll get a ride for the two of us eventually, then perhaps…" He trailed off as the first car came in reach. Alec wildly waved with his hands and to my utter surprise the car really stopped and the co-driver, an old lady, pulled down her window.

"How can we help you two?"

"First thanks for stopping. Would you be kind enough to give us a ride to the next diner or motel, please?"

She looked to the driver, apparently his husband and brightly smiled then "Sure, ten minutes from here is a small town with some shops, a gas station and a diner."

"Sounds perfect to us." And he opened the backdoor, took a seat and waited for me. Without hesitation I followed him into the car and we drove away.

* * *

When we arrived at the diner we thanked the nice couple for the drive and went inside. Alec searched after a pay phone while I reserved us a seat in the corner of the room. As the waitress came I automatically ordered as usual a black, strong coffee for Alec and a Latte Macchiato with lots of cream and caramel sirup for me.

_As usual_? Where did that came from? And why did I just knew how he drank his coffee as if I made him coffee every morning like this? It went more strangely every second and I jolted my head, I had to find out what was going on here.

But the moment I saw Alec coming from the corner where he had talked to his sister, everything else was long forgotten.

Only he did matter. Only him with his gorgeous body, his amazing look.

I smiled at him and waved a hand. He nodded lightly and came toward me.

"She'll come in about an hour." He updated me while he sat down.

"So…uhm… one hour and only the two of us. What do you have in mind now?"

"Oh, I owe you… a coffee... I guess…" He stammered, deeply blushing.

"Already ordered. Black with no sugar and no milk, right?"

"Good try." His eyebrows went up in surprise. Yeah, I wished it was just a good guess.

"Yeah, you looked like a black coffee guy." I slightly laughed. "So tell me, Alec, how did you become a cabdriver?"

His eyes zoomed out, like he tried to remember, and for some minutes he was totally lost in his memories, looking into the nothingness out of the window and I just watched him, admiring the beauty I saw. And then he slowly started to speak.

"It had all started over more than one and a half years ago… I tried to cross a busy street in New York back then and was directly hit by a car. My head crashed on the ground and because of the impact I got a serious head injury. When I woke up again after two days I didn`t recognize anyone. Not my parents, not my siblings, just no one. All my memories were gone, lost forever…. "He broke off his story to gain him a sib of his in the meantime served coffee.

"The next day the driver of the accident came to visit me. He really was sorry for not seeing me crossing the street… Well and we talked the whole day… We had somehow a bonding… it felt… good… to talk to him and he came back again the next day… and the next day after that day… And, well, at some point he came every day and as I went out of hospital we kind of dated and we fell… in love…" He broke off again, awaiting my reaction that he was in love with a man and as I kept smiling at him, he talked again, encouraged that I hadn't freaked out by his confession.

"Then I found out what he did as his profession and it first freaked me out big time… he was a well-known actor…an Oscar winning actor… and just because I had lost my memories I didn`t recognized him back then and he liked it, that I had known him better with no prejudices or stuff like that…Around me he could be _him_ and without the urge to play a role…And I really loved him and we wanted to make it official… I came out in front of my family and well… my parents kicked me out the second I told them _his_ name…never talked to them again since that night…" A single tear rolled down his face and I wiped it away, lightly caressing his cheek and he closed his eyes, melting in my touch.

"So I moved to LA, living with him in his Manson and the first weeks and month were really wonderful…but… then he changed…" His voice broke off again; he cleared his throat and went on. "He drank a lot… and when he was totally drunk… he developed a bad habit… he liked to kick me, to beat the hell out of me… and… well… he was pretty strong… so he always hit me black and blue… I had to go to hospital three or four times…and one time…. When he took drugs while he drunk… he forced me... to… to… you know…" He looked out of the windows, trying to oppress the urge to cry. He had a hard time, telling me that and I felt really special that he trusts me enough to share this dramatic memory with me.

And this guy would pay for his sins. Revenge was my business and I would happily let him pay everything back. Nobody would harm this precious god in front of me without getting the right punishment. I felt rage starting to float through my body, setting my body into alarm mode, activating my demon part. Anger was burning in my eyes, warming my body from within.

I took his hands in mine, gentle caressing his palm. "Promise me, he will suffer…"

"Jace already managed that. He works at a country wide newspaper and he posted it, ruining his career, and… in about 1 week his trial will start… "

"You did the right thing." I encouraged him. This ass could really be happy that I didn't get him between my hands….

"Yeah… whatever… in the end I'm screwed too… I gave up everything for him and now I have nothing left…."

"Oh c'mon, you have _me_ now." I tried to lighten up the situation and well, it wouldn`t be that bad to have me around, I guessed, right? And it seemed as if it worked, because a small little smile crawled up his face.

But it was nothing against the smile his face showed the moment he saw a black-haired girl finally entering the diner. He immediately jumped up and ran towards her, hugging her and swirling her around.

He gave her a quick kiss on her cheeks and guided her towards our table. She was as beautiful as her brother. Thick hair, pale white noble skin, a lean figure covered in really tasteful cloth choice and the same warm caring smile on her lips.

A smile which went ice-cold the second she saw me, the halo around her was frosting the temperature in the room. Her dark brown eyes were piercing me like small needles, trying to give me all the pain she could imagine.

"Magnus…. what the fuck are you doing here?"

What?! Who is she and how did she know me?

* * *

**Thank you for reading =D**

**Hope you liked it. And if so give me a small review. By doing so you will make me very, very happy :-)**

**Have a good time,**

**Lots of hugs,**

**Satyana**


End file.
